Real World: Naruto Style
by Lil' Miss Lily
Summary: Fourteen crazy kids...seven bedrooms...one house...How long can they last? Finally, Chapter Five is up!
1. Let's Get This Party Started!

**A/N: **Konnichiwa, readers! And how are you on this fine (insert time of day you are reading this)? Hope you enjoy, the fic, 'cause I had a reasonable amount of fun writing it! Lily and Kari are characters of my own invention. They're like my alter egos, different sides of me. So read on, and enjoy, o honored readers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just my dignity. Yet sometimes I wonder if I even have that…

--------------------------------------------------

_. : 1. Let's Get This Party Started: ._

One fine summer's day, Lily and Kari, two teenage girls, were lounging about when they decided they should throw a party/sleepover with a twist sort of thing! And they decided that they wouldn't invite just anyone. Oh no… they were going to invite the characters of Naruto!

How will they do this, you may ask? Why, with a Dimension Jumper-Thingy, of course! It's only the most obvious thing in the world, silly!

After jumping through to the village of Konoha, Kari and Lily jumped headfirst into what Lily had named "Operation Retrieve the Characters of Naruto and Get Them to Come to the Par-tay!" Kari had even compiled a list! …Even though they already knew who to invite.

"Ooookay! First on the list is… Naruto!" Lily exclaimed. "And look, there he is! Hurrah!"

Naruto had been taking a stroll, thinking up some ways to overthrow – er, _become_ the Hokage. "Hey, NARUTO!" Lily shouted. "WANNA COME TO OUR-" she was cut short by a whack to the head from Kari's trusty mallet. "Can you _please_ try and go more than ten minutes without yelling?"

"Uhh…yeah?" Naruto's reply was slow, a little surprised that two people he'd never seen before knew who he was. "What is it?"

"Well, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted –" she threw a glare at Kari, who wasn't at all fazed, "-would you like to come to our party/sleepover with a twist sort of thing? It'll be fun!" She handed him a small invitation with their pictures in chibi-form on the front.

"Yeah, sure! Even though I don't really know you, it sounds cool!" And with that, he walked off.

"Wow. That was surprisingly easy." Kari said.

Lily rolled her eyes in an annoying I-told-you-so fashion, and they went to hunt down their next victim: Haruno Sakura! Dun dun dun!

Sakura was sitting idly on a bench, twirling her hair around her finger and looking around for her darling Sasuke, since she just LOVES him to death. Kari saw her first, because Lily was intently watching a butterfly flit around a flower bush. The pink-haired girl looked up and saw the two walking towards her. "Oh! Hello." she said a bit slowly.

"Hey. Do you wanna come to a party?" Kari isn't the greatest people person, as you can see, and this abrupt invitation caught Sakura off guard. "What…?" she asked.

Lily tore herself away from the butterfly to hand her another chibi-invite. "It'll be real fun!" she said. However, Sakura looked wary.

"I don't know… I mean, I don't even KNOW you two." she said. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to go to parties that random strangers invite me to."

Luckily, Kari thought of the perfect reason for her to go. "Sasuke will be there…" she said.

And it worked like a charm! "A party with Sasuke-kun! Of course I'll – wait. Will that _pig_ Ino be there too?"

Lily almost ruined everything by spilling the beans to Sakura, but luckily a death glare from Kari silenced her. Lily then said, "Of course not!" and Sakura was satisfied with that.

Next on the list was Yamanaka Ino. She wasn't too hard to convince – all Lily and Kari had to tell her was that Sasuke was coming and Sakura wasn't, and she was all for it.

Unfortunately, not all the other guests were as easy to convince. Namely Sasuke. As the not-so-dynamic duo wandered across Konoha in search of him, they brainstormed on how to convince him to say "yes".

"Oh, I know! Why don't we tell him Sakura and Ino are coming?" Lily announced. "That's sure to make him say yes. Kari raised an eyebrow, thinking 'Oh yeah, like that'll work…'

Then it struck her. _Reverse psychology!_ They would just tell Sasuke that he wasn't going to a party, but an…awards ceremony! To celebrate his awesome greatness! Yeah…and if you know Sasuke, you'll know his ego won't allow him to miss a chance to allow others to revel in his greatness. Does that make sense…?

And what do you know – it worked like a charm! Sasuke reluctantly agreed, but it didn't matter how he said it so long as he came. With his invite in hand, he walked off, feeling proud.

As Kari checked off the newest party guests from the list, she counted up the number of people that were left. "Hmmm… we've still got to find Lee, Shino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji, and get them ALL to say yes. …That's gonna take some time…"

Lily must not have heard that last comment, because as soon as Kari had finished she said happily, "Yay! We're just a Frosted Flake away from getting this party/sleepover with a twist thing started!" Kari just sighed and shook her head.

Now, to save time and brainpower, I won't bore you with the details of exactly how Lily and Kari convinced the rest to come. All you need to know is that everyone said yes. And now, back to Kari's house, which will be the sight of the…you know – but not for another five days!

--------------------------------------------------

A few hours before the party…

"And now… WE PREPARE!" Lily shouted to the heavens. Well, to the roof of Kari's house, but you get the picture. She was psyched for the party, and couldn't control herself.

Kari pulled out a whole mess of balloons, a balloon pump, those paper lanterns you hang from the ceiling, streamers, and various other party decorations from a nearby closet marked 'In Case Of Emergencies'. "All right." she said, holding the pump like a machine gun. "Let's do this."

The two attacked the house, decorating like there was no tomorrow. No one had ever been such fast decorating in the history of EVER! So it was no surprise that they were done in a matter of minutes.

"And now, I'll get the upstairs rooms ready!" Lily said, all set to tackle the next stage of preparing. But Kari had grabbed onto her collar just as she was about to motor upstairs, causing Lily to run rapidly in place and nearly burning a hole through the floor. "Hold it. I'LL handle the second floor, and you get out the food and drinks. We can't afford to have you getting lost – again."

"Yeah…" Lily sighed, her head drooping. "But I can't help it; your house is sooooo big! You've got, like, SEVEN rooms in this place…!"

By now, Kari had started to climb up the stairs, which led to, like, seven rooms… "And that's why we're having this thing at my place!" she called down to Lily, who was satisfied with that.

Once absolutely _everything_ was ready, Lily and Kari were chillin' like some villains in the living room, waiting for the guests to come…when one of them did!

Lily leaped to the front door and opened it to find Tenten AND Neji at the door, each carrying large duffel bags. "Well, hello!" Lily exclaimed. "And congratulations on being the first guests to come! For that, you get a special reward."

She reached over to a nearby table and grabbed two crudely-made certificates. On the top they said "To Congratulate The 1st Guest, (insert name here)", and they looked as if they had been written with her left hand. Which, knowing Lily, they probably were.

"Uh…thanks?" Tenten said after taking the certificate – if you could call it that.

After the two were inside, Tenten nudged Neji with her elbow and hissed, "Say it!" Neji sighed and muttered rather hesitantly, "…Thank you for inviting us." He looked somewhat relieved when he was done.

Tenten saw the confused looks on Kari and Lily's faces and said, "Oh, you see, Neji is trying to become more 'personable'. You know," she added, when they only looked more confused, "he's trying to be friendlier." As they went upstairs to put away their things, the bell rang – again!

Ino stood at the door, carrying one duffel bag and a makeup case. "Hello!" she said, stepping into the doorway. When she saw Neji and Tenten coming down the stairs, she gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I'm not the last one here! I hate being the last to arrive to anything."

Kari said, "Go ahead and put your stuff upstairs. Any room you want is fi – " Before she could finish, the door bell rang. Again.

This time it was Shikamaru, with a small dark green backpack and a matching green bag. "Hey. Where can I put my stuff?"

"Put your stuff upstairs! In any room! 'Cause EVERYONE'S doing it!" Lily yelled. And Shikamaru did just that, though he said softly to himself, "Upstairs? So troublesome…sigh…"

And so it went; next to arrive was Sasuke, then Lee, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura in that order.

When everyone's stuff was safely upstairs, the party guests just kind of…went around and did their own thing. Chouji was pigging out at the snack table, Sakura and Ino were glued to Sasuke, and he was trying desperately to get away.

Tenten and Hinata were sitting on a couch and talking, and Neji, in an attempt to become more "personable", was trying to strike up a conversation with Shikamaru. Lee decided he'd jump into the conversation, just for the heck of it. No one really knows where Shino went.

Slightly secluded from the others, Naruto and Kiba were playing rock-paper-scissors. Naruto was shouting at Kiba, insisting he cheated.

"How in the world can you cheat at a game as simple as rock-paper-scissors!" Kiba demanded as Akamaru barked his agreement.

"You chose rock like, a second after I chose scissors!" Naruto argued.

"Well, only idiots choose SCISSORS first." Kiba said, trying to make Naruto angry. "Rock totally owns scissors. I mean, that's why they come first in the game's name!" Something inside Naruto snapped. He yelled a battle cry and jumped at Kiba, knocking him over.

As the two rolled around on the ground and shouted things at each other that I can't repeat here, Shino came out of nowhere and pried Kiba away from Naruto. Naruto went to sulk in a corner and Kiba and Akamaru left to mingle with the others.

Meanwhile, Lily and Kari were watching what happened from the snack table. Lily whispered nervously to Kari, "A fight! Kari, what if we get in trouble with…_them?_ What if they call off the whole thing!"

"It's nothing. We aren't going to get busted for it," Kari reassured her as she took a sip of fruity punch. "As long as it doesn't happen again, we'll be--"

Just then, Chouji looked up from stuffing his face. "Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Lily, whose back was turned to him, flinched and gave a little squeak. "Eeek! Uh…heh, hiiii Chouji! What do you mean, what are we talking about! We were just…er… we're busted, aren't we Kari?"

Lily's failed cover-up had attracted the attention of Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee – but mostly Lee. "Oooh, is something going on!" Lee jumped in. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Gah! Kari, I need some help over here!"

Kari sighed and set down her cup. "We'd better just tell them," she said to her friend. "They're going to have to know eventually." Lily nodded eagerly, glad to be out of the line of fire.

Neji raised an eyebrow and asked, "So there is something going on? I just assumed Lee was getting worked up over nothing as always. What is it?" Somehow everyone else had managed to hear this, and they had all come over. "Yeah, what is it!" some unidentified party guest called out.

"Okay, now that you're all here…you should know that this isn't you AVERAGE party/sleepover with a twist sort of thing…" Lily started. Hinata couldn't help thinking, _Just what is an average party/sleepover with a twist supposed to be?_

Kari continued, "You guys are actually going to be staying with us on a--" She leaned in closer to the group, and everyone leaned close as well. "--reality show."

For a second, no one spoke. The thought hadn't quite sunk in. And then it did.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled together. "A REALTIY SHOW!"

And…cue the panic.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So… What do you think so far? It starts out kinda slow, I know, but it'll get better - I promise! The idea came to me gradually, and I've got plenty of chapter ideas in store. However if you DO have a suggestion for a future chappie, that's be much appreciated; in fact, I ENCOURAGE you to submit ideas! I'll try and review soon, so hang in there. Please review – constructive criticism welcomed, but please no flames!


	2. Weathering the Storm

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Chapter two is here at last! Thank you to those of you who took the time to review (and to those of you who didn't, shame on you!) Now you'll finally get to see the details of this reality show our "heroes" (you know, like the way they call the characters on TV "the heroes") have been tricked into. Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------

_. : 2: Weathering the Storm: ._

Now, as you may remember from last chapter, Kari and Lily announced that the guests of their "party/sleepover with a twist sort of thing" would actually be staying for a month on a reality show! How will they react? I don't know! …Actually, I do. 'Cause I wrote it! And soon you will too.

"A REALTIY SHOW!" everyone yelled at the same time. Once the idea sank in, the panic wasn't far behind.

Lee was on the floor in a heap, crying, "I wanna go home! I just wanna go home!" Tenten was tugging at her hair, lamenting over her teddy bear she left at home; Kiba was shaking Akamaru and yelling, "Your chew toys! I didn't bring your chew toys!"

Shikamaru was watching everyone freak out with a frown on his face. As Naruto nearly ran him over in his panic, he called after him. "Watch it! Geez, you're all panicking over nothing."

Neji was standing off to the side, trying to appear calm. "Tch, this'll be nothing…" he assured himself. On the inside though, he was sweating, trying to figure out how he would survive being in contact with so many people for so long.

Kari and Lily just looked as everyone was wigging out, not knowing how to calm them down. Then a lightbulb appeared over Lily's head with a little 'ding!' Pulling a megaphone from her pocket she exclaimed, "I've got it!"

She clicked it on, and Kari clapped her hands over her ears. "ATTENTION GUESTS!" the megaphone boomed, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Calm down! You'll only be here for one month." This last part was said without them megaphone, since Kari had slapped the megaphone from her hands, causing it to fly out of an ill-placed window.

"One month? That makes it _so_ much better." Sasuke said, his arms crossed.

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Look, you'll like it here. Trust me!"

This time Shino joined the argument. "You want us to trust you – after you planned on keeping us here for a month without our agreement?"

Lily opened her mouth, probably to throw an insult at Shino, but Kari decided to step in. "We know you guys will like it here." No one looked convinced, so she decided to elaborate.

Now, I have no idea how ANYONE would get this motley crew to agree to such a thing, but Kari did it. Whether it was by way of threats, bribery, or blackmail, Kari somehow got them all to say yes.

"Now that that's out of the way, we thought you should know that we took the liberty of getting the rest of your 'important' stuff here," Lily said. "So there was really no need for that frenzy of panic you all flew into."

Everyone's jaws dropped in union.

"Couldn't you have told us that before we went crazy!" Ino demanded, and everyone else who had publicly embarrassed themselves cried out in agreement. Lily muttered sheepishly "Well, it was kinda funny and – Kari, hide me!" She jumped behind Kari for protection just before a tomato flew, hitting a spot on the wall where Lily's head once was.

"Darn, I missed." It was Shino, standing cool as a cucumber as usual, who had thrown the tomato. Everyone gasped melodramatically in surprise, shocked that Shino could have done such a thing.

Actually, they were just shocked that Shino had done ANYTHING, seeing as how he's usually just…there. Like a human rock. Then Kiba spoke up, the first to recover from Shino's sudden doing stuff-ness.

"A tomato, Shino?" he shook his head, and everyone half-expected him to reprimand the boy for doing such a thing. "A little old school, but I approve!"

Lily lashed out at him then, in anger that he defended Shino for "nearly killing her with that deadly vegetable".

"Actually, tomatoes are a fruit!" Chouji piped up. He knew his food facts all right – not that it saved him from Lily's fiery-eyed anger. She jumped on him next (not really, but figuratively) and was cut off mid-rant by Sakura, who hasn't made an appearance in the chapter so far.

"Can we PLEASE get off the topic of tomatoes!" she said, clearly irked. (heh heh, I like that word) She whirled around to face Kari. "Now, can you finish explaining? Please?"

Kari cleared her throat ceremoniously. "All right. Now, the house rules are posted by the front door and in all of the rooms as well. There are seven rooms, meaning that two people will each be sharing rooms – girls with girls, and boys with boys. Lily and I will share a room, Sakura with share with Hinata, and Ino with Tenten."

"As for the boys…" Lily continued while turning to face the male side of the group; they had subconsciously separated themselves from the girls, "…Shino will be rooming with Chouji, Kiba will room with Sasuke, Naruto will be with Neji, and Shikamaru will be with Lee."

The girls were overall pleased with whom their roommates were, but there were immediate objections from the boys. Naruto argued that Neji was creepy and bitter and therefore should room with someone else – Neji responded to this with a threatening scowl. He didn't want to share a room with ANYONE, let alone Naruto.

Kiba's objection was similar; he said that Sasuke should be sharing a room with someone just as antisocial and friendless as he was.

"I'll get you for that Kiba…maybe while you're asleep," Sasuke murmured to himself. Fortunately enough, no one heard him. But that was okay, because just saying the threat aloud was enough for Sasuke 'cause he's twisted like that.

As for Shino, he didn't say anything, but you know he had a problem about rooming with Chouji. But even if he did – which everyone knew he did – he didn't say it. (repetitiveness rules.) Chouji didn't mind too much, but Shikamaru was clearly dreading the days to come. Lee, in all his youthful splendor, would have been happy to room with anyone because he is so chipper and dandy and all that good stuff.

Kari and Lily weren't planning to change the rooming arrangements, but Kiba and Naruto's complains- and Shino and Shikamaru's silent ones - were getting so annoying that she shouted, "All right! We might change the orders later…maybe."

"YAHOO!" Kiba and Naruto cheered, jumping for joy with their arms in the air. They hung in midair for a few moments while the camera panned around them, and then landed back on their feet.

"…Whoa. That was awesome!" Naruto said.

Lily went on to explain that there would be contests, games, and competitions regularly – to make it interesting for the viewers. "They could be team events or partnered events depending on what Kari and I feel like doing."

"Oh, and the video confessional-thing that no reality show would be complete without is over…" she raised her arm grandly, pausing to build dramatic tension. "…there!" Her finger landed on a wooden door in the main hall that looked to be of no real significance.

"And don't worry," Kari added, "no one will be able to hear what you're saying in there from the outside. Just go in there to blow off some steam or whatever."

With everything explained, the guests were allowed to go upstairs an unpacked. To save myself the trouble of explaining, everyone's belongings were already placed in the same rooms as heir roommates. Ino and Tenten grabbed their room at the far end of the hallway, and Ino flopped onto her bed.

"Jeez, can you believe this?" she said to Tenten. "A whole month living with those…people!"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem that bad to me," Tenten replied. "Think of it as an adventure!" Ino merely sighed in response and began unpacking her things.

Shikamaru and Lee seemed to be having a few problems. Shikamaru was slowly pulling his things from his bag, contemplating all the negative points of being on the show. Lee, however, couldn't be happier. He unpacked his belongings at the speed of light and was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, this is going to bee so cool! I've seen tons of reality shows, but I never thought I'd be in one! Oooh, like The Gauntlet and The Real World! I love The Gauntlet, don't you? Like the time when the guy did the thing in the place…oh, and that one challenge with – with the thing! Oh, that was hilair-"

"LEE!" Shikamaru shouted. He thought he may have gotten used to loud, annoying people – he was on the same team as Ino, after all – but this was nuts. Lee was on a whole other level of annoying. "Can you just…try not to talk so much?" It was a feeble try, but better than nothing.

"YES SIR!" Lee saluted him comically, and all Shikamaru could do was shake his head.

Two doors down, Neji was experiencing similar issues with Naruto. On the one hand, he DEFINITELY didn't want Naruto as a roommate – after all, he had beaten him in the Chuunin exams; though no one said anything to his face, he knew they were all thinking, "OMG! He lost to NARUTO!"

On the other hand, this was his chance to prove that he wasn't a cold hearted bastard and that he could have friends as well.

Naruto was a little wary of Neji; he was secretly afraid that Neji might strangle him in his sleep or smother him with a pillow for revenge. He decided right then and there to make peace with him – and hopefully not die trying.

"Listen Neji…I don't like you, and you don't like me, let's get that straight," he began, "but we are civilized people, and civilized people don't strangle others in their sleep or smother them with pillows for revenge!"

Neji looked up from his unpacking, confused. "Wait, what…?"

Naruto pointed at him accusingly, and slowly backed toward the door. "I'm leaving…but don't try anything funny, 'cause I'll be watching!" He gave Neji the little sign for 'I'm watching you!' and dashed out the door.

Rolling his eyes, Neji went back to folding one of his many white jackets. "Talk about paranoid…that guy must be smoking something.

A voice yelled from downstairs, "HEY, GUYS! CHANGE INTO YOUR PJ'S AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!" everyone finished sorting their things and changed faster than you can say…well, something you can say really fast. Like 'cheddar' or 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'.

Lily and Kari were at the foot of the stairs with the party mess cleaned up behind them. "Okay, now that you're all settled in…" Lily said. Her pajamas consisted of a pale purple tank top and purple pajama bottoms with a fishy pattern.

"…we'll start off the first game: Truth or Dare." Kari finished. She was dressed in a lacy black nightgown that was super-gothic.

At the mention of Truth or Dare, some people (mostly the girls) squealed with glee. Others (mostly the boys) groaned in distress. Still others (mostly Shino) didn't show any emotion at all.

"Aaaaaaaall righty then!" Lily waved her arm toward the large living room, which had been cleared of furniture and was now filled with pillows. "Let's begin!"

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Dun dun dun..! Suspenseful…well, it should be quite an interesting game of 'T or D'. I'm still accepting ideas, **especially** for the Truth or Dare chappie coming up. (I would really appreciate it.) So please…**if you have an idea, don't hold back! Submit it!** Thanks for reading, and keep up the nice reviews. Ta ta! ((smooches XP))


	3. Truth or Dare!

**a/n: **Chapter number three, ready! Super-sorry for such a huge delay – I'll try not to do it again… Thanks (again!) to my reviewers – you guys are what keeps me hanging in there! I only wish a few more people would review… Sorry to leave off at such an ill-timed spot last chapter but the truth is… ((leans in closer)) I suck at Truth or Dare! I needed some time to think up of the right questions and dares so this chapter would be even MORE enjoyable! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** You know it and I know it. I only own Kari and Lily and the plot.

_. : 3. Truth or Dare: ._

--------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaall righty then!" Lily waved her arm toward the large living room, which had been cleared of furniture and was now filled with pillows. "Let's begin our game!"

As previously told, everyone was dressed in their jammies before coming down. Naruto had those funny pajamas he wears in the show, Sakura had a pink nightgown to match her hair, and Sasuke had PJ's similar to his normal clothes but without the ridiculous collar; his shorts were now long dark blue pants decorated with Uchiha fans.

Chouji was wearing an oversized – and I mean REALLY oversized – orange shirt and matching pants, Ino was wearing a not-as-big-as-Chouji's yellow t-shirt and yellow pajama bottoms, and Shikamaru was dressed in dark green shorts and a green shirt.

Lee's green pajamas were the craziest by far – he had on one of those one-piece things with the feet covered and a bunny-eared hood. Neji and Tenten shook their heads when they saw him; one was wearing a purple nightgown, and the other was dressed in all white custom-made pajamas. Try and guess which was wearing which.

Hinata was dressed in an adorable baby blue gown, Kiba was wearing all red, and Shino didn't look like he had changed at all – except for the dark blue nightcap he was wearing with yellow stars and a fluffy ball on the end.

Kari said "Now since you're down here, we should tell you that instead of Truth or Dare…we're just going to play it with dares only."

"So it'll be Dare or Dare!" Lily cheered.

"Wait!" Shikamaru said. "I'm not playing. I'm not going to sit here and endure torment for the sake of someone else's amusement. It's just stupid."

Kari glared at him. "Yes Shikamaru, you are going to play. And you _will_ like it – or else."

Ino grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. "I'm looking forward to seeing you humiliated, Shikamaru! Prepare to suffer!"

Once everyone was seated in a circle, Lily pulled a bottle from behind her back. "I'll spin this," she explained, "and whoever it lands on will pick someone to give a dare to. Then that person will pick their next victim, and so on and so forth!"

She gave the bottle a mighty spin, and it slowed to a stop. Everyone looked up to see that the bottle had landed on…

…SHINO!

He looked down at the bottle and flicked it ever so slightly so that it landed on Kiba.

"Aw yeah, I'm first!" he whooped. He then proceeded to look around the circle thoughtfully and then snapped his fingers.

"I've got the perfect one! Neji…"

Neji looked up at him, surprised. He had come into the game expecting the worst, and now he was even more anxious.

"…I dare you…TO DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!" Kiba finished. Neji stared at him in shock. Surely he couldn't expect him, _Hyuuga Neji_ to do the Chicken Dance!

"Of course I can," Kiba said. "And I do. Now do it, there's no backing out!"

Lee nudged Neji, who was still in shock, with his elbow and said, "Come on, Neji! I'll even provide background music for you!"

"Lee, I don't really think you're helping." Sasuke said. "But I'm mot complaining. I, for one, do want to see Neji dance."

"Yeah Neji, show us your stuff!" Naruto shouted. "If you've got any stuff to show, that is…"

With a mighty sigh Neji stood up and everyone commenced to singing the Chicken Dance song. Yes, even the ever-stoic Shino could not resist the temptations of singing the addictive song.

Neji then tucked his hands under his arms like wings, 'flapping' them weakly as the ragtag chorus sang, "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck…" He then put his hands like duck bills and opened them briefly twice, though not as weakly as his wing-flapping; he seemed to be gaining confidence.

Next was the part everyone was waiting for – some good old-fashioned booty -shakin', courtesy of Neji. When everyone sang, "SO I SHAKE MY BUTT!" Neji shocked the crowd by shaking his butt like there was no tomorrow.

And you know what? He actually seemed to be enjoying himself!

Everyone was stunned, even more so than when Neji had originally been dared – their jaws dropped to the ground with a little 'ka-ching!' sound in the background as they stared at Neji shaking what his momma gave him. Once he stopped, the look of enjoyment was quickly wiped off his face and he sat down, more embarrassed than he had ever been before.

"Well, there goes the rest of my dignity," he muttered to himself. He then noticed Lily, Naruto and Kiba's backs were turned to the group and they were giggling over something. He leaned over slightly, but Lily saw him and gasped, then hastily stuffed the object under a pillow.

"Okay!" she yelled a little too loudly. "Neji, choose someone!"

After careful consideration, Neji decided upon Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto flipped out, yelling, "Neji, NOOO! I _have_ to dare Sasuke! My life depends on it! PLEEEEAAASE!" He was on his knees with his hands together and in front of him – as if he were praying to the Holy Neji.

Neji sighed, and said, "All right! Sheesh… then I choose _Tenten._"

"What? Why?" Tenten complained. "There are so many others you could dare!"

Neji crossed his arms defiantly. "No. I already gave up one of my choices, and I don't plan on doing it again. Besides, I have the perfect dare."

Tenten whimpered slightly. She was afraid that Neji was enraged after doing the Chicken Dance and he would dare her to do something incredibly cruel. Like…eating month-old pizza or licking someone's foot!

"I dare you…to let down your hair."

At first Tenten sighed and thanked the Dare Gods for sparing her the wrath of old pizza. Then she realized that she could never let her hair down – EVER!

"No Neji, please! Don't make me do it! Um…I'll eat month-old pizza or lick someone's foot instead, but please don't make me take my hair down!" Tenten begged, but Neji flat-out refused.

"I already told you, I'm NOT going to change my mind."

"But COME ON! I can't _ever_ let down my hair! I don't want a repeat of what happened last time…" she said, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Aww, come on Tenten! Are you scaaaared?" Lee nudged Tenten with his elbow.

"Yes! Isn't it obvious!" she glared at him, and he immediately stopped hid nudging.

Neji crossed his arms and faced Tenten. "Well?" he said with the slightest hint of a smirk. "What are you waiting for?" He was clearly enjoying this. But not as much as he enjoyed dancing the Chicken Dance. And nothing will ever top that.

With a sigh, Tenten slowly brought her hands up to her head and, in one swift move, untied both her buns. Her dark, wavy hair spilled over her shoulders. "There. Are you happy now, Neji?"

"Yes, very." He gave Tenten the world's cockiest look, and she scowled. "Well, it's better than making a fool of myself by doing the Chicken Dance!"

Neji's face instantly fell. "You're not gonna let me live that down, are you? Ever?"

"Nope." Then, out of nowhere, Tenten screamed, "WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! STOP IT!"

Everyone looked up from their assorted activities they had started, since someone letting their hair down isn't what you call "a laugh and a half".

What exactly is "half a laugh" anyway? Ah well. The world may never know.

Chouji looked up from his conversation with Shikamaru, startled. "What? No offense Tenten, but I don't think anyone was looking at you."

"Yeah, we only looked for like, a second after you let your hair down." Ino said as she finished the last braid in Sakura's hair, since they were on good terms for now. "It wasn't that exciting."

"And just plain dumb!" Naruto chimed in. He then flinched, half expecting someone to hit him since it happens so often. When no one hit him he looked from side to side, sighed, and relaxed.

"NEXT!" Lily said. "Tenten, choose your victim!"

Tenten shook her head. "I still haven't recovered." Oddly enough, her hair was back in her two signature buns.

"Ooookay…" Kari rolled her eyes, then reached for the bottle and spun. The next person it landed on was…

HINATA!

Hinata looked at the bottle as if it was a cockroach or a huge bowl of tapioca pudding, and her face immediately went red. "M-me! Oh no, I couldn't…I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings…"

"Of course you can!" Kiba said, giving her a pat on the back. "Hurting other people's feelings is the whole point of the game! Why, just look at what I made Neji do!"

"We ALL saw that, Kiba," Shino said, pushing his glasses up all Shino-like. "I don't think I can ever forget that horrible performance."

"Hey…" Neji muttered to no one. Silly Neji!

Lily pouted. "Fine then!" She then spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop directly between Lee and Shikamaru. Lee giggled, causing Shikamaru – and everyone within a five-mile radius – to cringe at the sound.

"You know what, Lee?" Shikamaru said, crossing his arms. "Just take it."

"GASP!" Lee gasped, putting his hand over his heart. "You'd do that for little ol' me?"

"I really couldn't care less."

"Well okay then! I choose…" he pointed his finger in the air and twirled it around the circle of people-tude, to build suspense. After a while, people started to get annoyed.

"You know, I love to build dramatic tension as much as the next person, but this is ridiculous." Kari sighed and shook her head. "Get on with it--"

"NARUTO!" Lee yelled, pointing at Naruto, who gasped. "I CHALLENGE YOU! Wait, that's not right…oh, yeah. I DARE YOU TO…dress up in this cow suit for the rest of tonight, and all of tomorrow!" He whipped out a cow suit from his pocket.

The cow suit was one piece, complete with stubby horns, giant black spots, and…an udder!

"No way!" Naruto said, slapping the suit out of Lee's hands and across the room. "Ordinarily I'd have no problem with dressing in weird animal suits, but come on! That thing has an udder! AN UDDER!"

"Oh, come on Naruto! Are you _chicken?_" Sakura taunted him.

"Technically, if he put on the suit, he'd be cow." Chouji said, looking proud of himself.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Does that make any sense at all?" She sighed to herself after getting no response and decided to just drop it before she got any more confused.

Lee waved the suit in front of Naruto, begging, "Please? I guarantee you won't even know the udders are there! Pleeeaaase!"

With a defeated look, Naruto grabbed the suit, walked into the bathroom with his head hung low, and stepped out a few minutes later. Needless to say, he looked downright silly as a cow. He also looked funny, goofy, comical, and anything else along those lines you can think of.

Everyone looked at him and, as if they planned it (I wouldn't be surprised if they did), everyone fell down laughing. Yes, EVERYONE did.

Naruto pouted and said, "Oh, come on! It's not THAT funny…" This only caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Mooo moo!" someone called out. Another (very confused) person called out "Tweet, tweet! Ahaha!"

Once he rejoined the circle and everyone had settled down, Naruto jabbed his finger in Sasuke's face. Not really, though. Heaven forbid anything should happen to Sasuke's _gorgeous_ face.

…I hope you know I was being sarcastic…

"All right Sasuke! Prepare yourself for the most brutal of all brutal dares! Wahahaha!" he raised his hooves in the air and laughed a diabolical laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know I find it very hard to take you seriously Naruto… but it's even harder when you're in a cow suit."

"Oh yeah! Well…shut up!" Naruto yelled. He sat down and was promptly smacked upside the head by Sakura. "Owww!"

Rubbing the bump on his head, Naruto said, "Sasuke, I dare you to…let one of the girls give you a makeover!"

Sasuke froze. "…A MAKEOVER! Where in the world did you get that _sick_ idea? I won't let ANYONE give me a makeover." He then added, "I'm much too cool for that."

"Yeah!" Sakura chimed in. "As much as I'd looove to give Sasuke a makeover, I wouldn't do it against his will!"

"Me either!" Ino said. "Tenten is too traumatized--" she pointed to Tenten, who was sitting in a corner by herself – "—Hinata definitely wouldn't do that, and neither would Kari. So there."

Naruto raised his finger in the air. "Yeah, but LILY would! …Right, Lily?"

"But of course!" Lily stood triumphantly with an armful of cosmetics. In a whirlwind of blush, eye shadow, and "Passion Peach" lipstick, she attacked Sasuke. When he emerged, he looked more like a circus clown than anything else.

By this time Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were rolling on the floor and laughing wildly. Shikamaru could only stare in awe, Shino's eyes were wide behind his glasses, and Kari said – while clearly suppressing laughter, "Well well, you certainly look lovely."

Sakura and Ino were crying, "What have you done to him!" Lily just kept standing there all triumphant-like.

"Well, Bozo the Clown still needs to pick his victim!" Lily laughed. "Go ahead Sasuke!"

With a glare (this only made the people that were laughing laugh even harder) Sasuke stood up and said, "I'm not doing anything until I get this stuff off my face."

Lily looked at the back of the makeup box and gasped. "Well, about that…you can't remove the makeup for 24 hours…heh heh."

"You mean I'm stuck like this until tomorrow?" Sasuke's face changed from angry to exhausted in an instant. "That's just great. I pass."

With a sigh, Kari spun the bottle yet again. It slowed to a stop in front of…

Lily. Insert gasps and dramatic music here.

"Ahahaha!" Lightning flashed outside as Lily laughed an evil laugh. She then turned to the circle of people and said, "Shino! I dare you…to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

Question marks instantly formed over everyone's heads. They clearly wondered how eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was even remotely funny or humiliating.

Surprisingly, Hinata was the first one to speak up. "Umm…why do you want him to eat a sandwich? Maybe I missed something, but…" she paused to dart a quick look at everyone before fidgeting with the sleeve of her dress again, "…I don't see how that's funny."

"EXACTLY!" everyone said at the same time. Lily shook her head, as if they were all missing out on something obvious.

"Isn't it so obvious? Look at those mysterious glasses and extremely high collar! Shino is very clearly a vampire!" She looked proud of herself, but everyone else was only more confused.

Shikamaru said, "First of all, just because Shino covers his face with collar and wears sunglasses all the time doesn't mean he's a vampire."

"Well, have you ever seen his whole face!" Lily challenged.

"No…"

"Exactly." Lily crossed her arms and gave Shikamaru a smug look.

He sighed, and continued. "Like I said before, that's not even proof he's a vampire. Secondly, even if Shino _was_ a vampire, what does a peanut butter and jelly sandwich have to do with anything?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily said, "Everyone knows peanut butter and jelly sandwiches mess with vampires' equilibrium! If he eats one, it means he's not a vampire."

Shino was silent the whole time, sending a 'there's-no-way-I'll-do-something-so-stupid' signal. It was so strong that even Lily felt it.

She pulled out a plated peanut butter and jelly sandwich from behind her and held it out in front of Shino. "Oh, come on Shino – just one bite. Unless you're _scared_ to…' She waved it in front of him, but he slapped it out of her hands.

"Oh, okay…but don't think I won't keep my eye on you! Kari, it's your turn." Lily rested her chin in her hands and sighed in defeat.

Ino opened her mouth to complain, but Kari put her hand up to stop her. "Yes, it is fair that I can go without spinning the bottle. It's my house."

Ino just shrugged, but Sakura tried to cut in. "Hey--"

"Chouji didn't get to go because he fell asleep before Sasuke got his makeover. Just for that, Sakura, you're next."

Sakura whimpered and drew away from Kari. "What are you gonna do to me…?"

Pulling a small bottle from her pocket, Kari said menacingly, "Sakura…I dare you to dye your hair green."

The pink-haired girl gasped and grabbed one of her bangs. "But I didn't do anything! First I have to cut my hair, now I have to dye it? That's not fair!"

"I tried to warn you," Lily said mockingly to Sakura.

"…No, you didn't."

"Oh. Well, maybe I imagined it."

The two stopped talking when Kari shook the bottle of dye gently and said, "Come on, Sakura, you might as well get it over with."

Ino laughed quietly to herself, but Sakura still heard. "Hey! I heard that, you pig!"

"Who are you calling a pig, Miss I've-Got-A-Forehead-the Size-of-Pluto!"

Something snapped inside Sakura with that comment. Her eye twitched fro a brief moment, then she snatched the bottle of dye from Kari and stormed into the bathroom.

After ten minutes, Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a scowl and a head of bright green hair. She plopped down in the circle and said, "There! Are you satisfied, Ino, you witch?"

Lee gasped, then cried, "Oh, my dear Sakura! What have those fiends done to your once-rosy locks!"

"I'm stunned!" Naruto said, putting his hand over his heart.

Neji shook his head, saying to himself, "And just when this night couldn't get any weirder…"

Shikamaru slowly stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm done with this," he said. "I'm going to bed."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Sasuke grumbled as he got to his feet. He followed Shikamaru up the stairs, muttering to himself all the way.

"Oh, wait for me, Sasuke!" Ino scrambled to her feet and started after Sasuke.

"I don't even know why I bothered staying…" Shino walked up the stairs after the two. He stopped, looked down at Chouji, and added, "And I am not carrying him up the stairs."

Shyly, Hinata stood up and said, "Um, I think I'll go too. He is my teammate, after all." Kiba jumped up and the two of them walked up the stairs.

"Neji, wait for me!" Lee cried as he followed Neji, already halfway to his room. Tenten followed after the two silently.

Naruto yawned and trudged up the stairs, only to have a very irritated Sakura shove past him to get to her room.

Lily and Kari stood and looked down at Chouji. They looked up at each other at the same time and said together, "He can sleep down here tonight."

As they went up the stairs, Kari flicked the lights off, leaving the room in darkness. It almost looked peaceful – well, as peaceful as a room can be once fourteen kids have just finished playing a rousing game of Truth or Dare can be.

And that's not so peaceful, considering the people that were there.

--------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** Super sorry about the huge delay! I've been super busy lately, but the next chappie should be up (hopefully!) by the end of next week. Ta-ta, until next time!

_ . : run, kiddies, run… : . _


	4. Just A Little Something

**a/n:** Another chapter up! I thought that I should go into depth about Kari and Lily's personalities, so that's where I got the ideas for this chapter. Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Lily and Kari. Must I always repeat myself?

_. : 4. Just A Little Something : ._

--------------------------------------------------

– – – – – **Day 1**– – – – –

When all the guests had awoken bright and early, they found notices on their doors.

_Good morning! This is Lily here – well, not actually _**here**_, but you know. Anyway, once you get dressed and all that jazz, please come downstairs to the living room! See ya soon!_

_ Lily_

After last night, everyone was slightly suspicious and went downstairs wondering what they would be forced to do this time.

Lily and Kari were sitting on a two-seat couch, facing everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Kari waved to the empty seats. "Sit."

Sakura looked over one of the chairs very carefully before sitting. "Are you sure these chairs won't, like, bite or something?" Lily noticed that she was wearing a pink ski cap over her hair, with the words _Snow Bunny_ written in glittery letters – most likely worn to cover her now-green hair.

"What do you take us for?" Lily asked in fake surprise, putting her hand over her heart. "We'd never want to hurt you…but we don't have a problem with humiliating you!"

Ino said cattily, "No doubt about that." She looked at Sakura's head with a smug expression; Sakura returned the look by sticking out her tongue and scowling.

"Could you just tell us what we're here for?" Sasuke cut in. His face was still painted like a clown's, which caused Naruto to laugh loudly when he strayed in after the rest. Sasuke quickly silenced him with a punch in the arm.

"Oww! That hurt…" Naruto whined, rubbing his arm.

"If you mention the face paint again, you'll get a lot worse, trust me." Sasuke said angrily.

"Ahem!'" Kari cleared her throat noisily. "If Bozo and the cow-" Naruto was still in his cow outfit- "-are done arguing, we'll tell you why we called you here."

Lily waited a few seconds until everyone had settled sown in couches and chairs before continuing.

"Okay! Well, Kari and I thought that we didn't properly introduce ourselves, so we wanted to tell you more about ourselves."

"Sounds fair enough…" Kiba said, since he's the kind of person who always needs to say something.

Kari continued where Lily left off. "We thought that it'd be boring if we just sat here and talked about ourselves, so we decided to include you guys in it too."

It was silent for a few moments; no one really knew what to say or do. Finally, Shino spoke up. "So you want us to each tell something about ourselves, right?"

"Yup!" Lily answered, cheerful as always. She had clearly forgotten her suspicions of Shino form the night before. "So, I guess I'll start, and then Kari will go –" she gestured to Kari, who was sitting to her right. "– and we'll just go around like that!"

Everyone voiced their agreements, some more loudly than others. Each person silently counted how many people would go before them, and those closer to the girls visibly sagged in disappointment.

Throwing her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, Lily looked over everyone with her light sapphire eyes.

"Okay then. As you know, I'm Lily! I'm best friends with Kari, and my hobbies include playing with my cat, Sparkles Fantastica, seeing how long I can hold my breath without passing out, and battling with the evil birds that live outside my window. I don't like tomatoes, the month of February, or can openers – and I guess that's it!"

No one was sure how to react to this information. Sure, it was just as random as Lily, so they should have expected something like it. But then again, Lily isn't a very predictable person. In the end, no one decided to ask questions.

Before starting, Kari tucked her long black hair behind her ears and stared at everyone with piercing, deep brown eyes. As soon as she did that, the room seemed to get colder.

"You all know my name, so I don't see the point in repeating it. I don't like…well anything…"

_She's such a copycat,_ Sasuke thought to himself. Kari looked him straight in the eyes as if she heard the thought. She added, "…except for music – mostly rock – and caramel-flavored ice cream. In my spare time, I rage against the machine and stick it to 'the Man'…and that's all I feel like telling you."

She looked at Naruto, sitting to the right of her. "Your turn."

Naruto immediately leapt out of his seat and started. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and someday I will be the greatest Hokage!"

"Sure, sure…we all know that." Neji said. "And…?"

Naruto sat down, discouraged. "And, well…I like ramen…"

"We know that too!" everyone said together.

"Well, then I guess that's it, since you all know _sooo_ much about me! Gosh…" he crossed him arms and sulked.

Since Shino was next to share, everyone looked at him expectantly. No one knew much about him and they were eager to know more.

"You already know as much as you need to know. I'm not telling you any more."

Lily coughed, "He'stotallyavampire". Apparently, she **hadn't** forgotten her suspicions from last night.

"I guess I'm next, then." Tenten seemed just fine now, much better than she had last night. "I like to stop and smell the flowers when I can, and I love the beach. I really don't like it when people ask about my last name – you know, 'cause I don't have one –, and I'm actually pretty scared of sharp objects – don't ask why."

After Tenten was Shikamaru, who had the smarts to explain as little about himself as possible so he could get it over with.

"Okay…well, I like watching clouds, and I guess I like being a Chuunin. I don't like anything that involves physical activity, and I especially don't like it when Ino nags me – which is pretty often."

"Hey, I do NOT nag you!" Ino cried. "Who do you think I am, your mom!"

It was pretty apparent that he was done, so Hinata started, blushing already. "Umm…well, I-I don't think there's anything I dislike…I like to just…hang around with my teammates…and what I really want to do is change myself." This last part was said so fast that hardly anyone understood, but no one wanted to push her.

Next was Sasuke, in all his face-painted glory. He pretty much just repeated what he said when he introduced himself to his team and Kakashi, so I won't go into detail there.

Then it was Sakura; she had managed to squeeze herself in next to Sasuke just as he sat down. Again, for the sake of time (my time), we'll assume she did the same and just repeated what we already know about herself. Got that? Good.

Kiba sat to the right of Sakura, and since we all know the drill by now, he started. "Well, I like dogs!" Akamaru, sitting on his head, barked in approval, "but I guess you all knew that. Well, I don't really like cats – I think they're cold and unfeeling."

"Hey…" Lily said softly to herself.

"In my free time, I like to hang out with Akamaru and my best buddy, Shino! I like attention, but not the negative kind – my counselor say's it's bad for my psyche. And...yeah, that's pretty much it."

Lee thrust his fist into the air and cried, "All right, I'm next! WOOHOO!"

"Keep it down!" everyone yelled in annoyance.

"All right! My name is Lee, as you all should know! I enjoy life and the out doors – and I especially love spring because of all the life and youthfulness it brings! There's nothing I don't like, and I especially like spending time with my team, because I believe we're the best of friends!"

Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes. …Yes, all at the same time. He's had lots of practice. Thankfully, Lee hadn't heard, and he finished his introduction.

"Okay then, now it's me!" Ino said. "The things I like are…Sasuke, cherry-vanilla ice cream, the summertime, Sasuke, and…Sasuke! I don't like it when Shikamaru accuses me of nagging him, or when Sakura get in the way of my undying love for Sasuke." The two glared at each other at the same time…spooky.

Chouji was next on the chopping block. Don't worry, there's no ACTUAL chopping – or block – involved.

"Well…I like food. I like to eat too, but what most people don't know about me is that I secretly dream of being thin!" Jis eyes glazed over as he stared into the distance, lost in his imagination.

After a few moments, Lily finally spoke up. "Uh, Chouji, if you're done with being lost in your imagination, we'd like to continue."

"Oh! Heh heh, sorry. Anyway, I really enjoy hanging out with Shikamaru, since we're best buds and all. The one thing I don't like is when I'm out of milk, just as I've made a PB&J sandwich…and I guess that's all!"

A once, everyone fixed their eyes on Neji. "…What?" he said, confused.

"Well, you're next!" Naruto said. "Are you gonna go or what?"

"Yeah, I guess… Well, uh, okay…" Neji was starting to panic again. As I've said before, he doesn't have much social experience, so he gets freaked out over things like this. But it's part of the reason we all love him! Well, I do anyway.

"Okaaaay…crazy fangirl…" Neji muttered.

Hey! That's very hurtful! Ah, whatever, let's get on with it. I'll just pretend you didn't say that.

Now where was I? Oh, right – Neji felt everyone's eyes drilling into him, and he was cracking under the pressure.

"Well!" Kiba demanded. "Do you need me to hold your hand so you can get through this?"

Neji glared at him angrily, causing Kiba to back away. "Hell, no! I was just…preparing what I was going to say. That's right…"

Kari rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

"Well, you all know who I am," Neji started. "I don't like many things – except for plotting ways to wreak my revenge on the Main House."

Hinata's eyes darted nervously from side to side as Neji threw her a powerful glare.

"I like to be by myself, and I don't enjoy others' company. The rest is personal, so I'm through."

Lily stood up and stretched exaggeratedly. "Well, I'm starving. Time for some breakfast."

At the mention of the word breakfast, Chouji and Naruto, the big eaters, raced to the kitchen.

"Hey! Watch it in there!" Lily shook her fist at them and yelled. Everyone slowly stood up; some people made their way to the kitchen, others – mainly the girls – went up to their rooms to spruce up.

"Well, that was a colossal waste of time," Sasuke muttered to Shikamaru as they walked to the kitchen.

Shikamaru replied sarcastically, "I wonder what 'fun-filled' activity we're up for next."

Both boys suddenly felt a hand grip their shoulders tightly; they turned just as Kari's face appeared between them eerily.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you…?"

--------------------------------------------------

**a/n:** So, did you like it? A bit redundant, I know…Anyway, I have some bad news: this story may have to be put on hiatus. I'll try not to, but we're getting new Internet service and I don't know when I'll be able to get online again. I'll try to get the next chappie up ASAP, but chances are that it may not come up for a while. Again, I'm really sorry! As always, suggestions for the story are welcome!


	5. Search and Destroy Part 1

**a/n:** Hey, hey! Finally, I can update again! Ah…much better. Sorry for the long wait – I'd have updated sooner if I could…

_. : Search and Destroy – Part 1 : ._

CRASH.

"Holy. Crap." Kiba spoke up first; everyone else looked up at the bulldozer that had plowed through the living room wall.

"What in the heck was that!" Tenten yelled at the mystery driver. The door of the bulldozer opened to reveal…

…Lily – who else? She beamed at the sea of shocked faces and looked proud of herself. "Well, what do you think?"

No one really knew what to say.

Slapping her forehead, Kari climbed up and pulled Lily out of the driver's seat. "What do you think you're doing!" she hissed.

"Well, I thought up of a new game!" Lily announced.

Sakura said, "Hey, SOME of us are still getting over last night's—"

No one was really listening – as always – and Kari cut her off. "Please, do explain why you're DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" she grabbed the front of Lily's shirt.

Lee elbowed Neji and whispered, "Isn't she supposed to be the _calm_ one?"

"Don't touch me," Neji replied.

Lily squirmed out of Kari's death grip and pulled out her trusty megaphone. "Now for the rules of this game!"

"This will be a team game: You'll be split into two teams and sent to hunt members from the other team. Whichever team captures the most members of the enemy team wins! Doesn't that sound fun?" she squealed and clapped her hands, bouncing up and down.

There's only one way to explain everyone's reaction to this: Oo

Kari pulled out her trusty list of teams and said, "Team One, also known as the Stud Muffins, will be Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, and myself. Team Two, a.k.a the Tootsie Rolls, will be Neji, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Naruto, and Lily."

"Now go and grab the nearest object," Lily said as she climbed into the bulldozer again, "before I run you over!"

Everyone scrambled to grab something, lest they be flattened cartoon-style. The air was filled with shuffling, clattering, and Lily's maniacal laughter as she attempted to run over Shikamaru.

Once it seemed like everyone had grabbed something, Lily jumped to the ground and dusted herself off. "Now…whatever object you grabbed will be your one and ONLY weapon for the game!"

Kari called for everyone to split into their teams. "Okay," she pointed to what used to be the front door, "My team will start outside, around the other side, and you guys will start here. I'll set this conveniently placed alarm for twenty minutes so you can strategize. When the alarm goes off, we'll start."

The Stud Muffins clattered out the door, lead by Kari. The members of the Tootsie Rolls converged around the destroyed living room, looking at their useless 'weapons'.

"How do they expect us to fight with junk?" Ino exclaimed. "I mean, come on – this is worthless!" She waved a pair of souvenir Mickey Mouse ears in frustration.

"Yeah, things do look pretty bad…" Chouji looked at the loaf of French bread in his hand and sighed wistfully.

Everyone stared at the bread in his hand quizzically, so Chouji said, "What? I was making a sandwich before this thing started."

Tenten sighed and rested her head in her hands. "Has anyone got a plan? I mean, the other team's got some pretty strong people…"

"What about me?" Neji asked. "I'm standing right here you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we all see you, Neji." Tenten waved at him dismissively. "Now, for a plan?"

"I've got one!" Lily cried excitedly. "Huddle, huddle! Now, this is what we're going to do…"

**. : Back with the Stud Muffins… : .**

"YAAAAAAH!" Lee roared, throwing punches and kicks all over the place. "We're going to win this! I can FEEL IT!"

Sakura ducked after nearly being kicked in the head and said angrily, "Go be overenthusiastic somewhere else, Lee!"

"This whole thing is ridiculous," Sasuke complained. "And of all things, why'd I have to grab this?" he sighed and looked down at the flowery picture frame he held in his hands.

"Well, it _does_ make a great gift…" Hinata said to herself. She was so nervous about messing things up for her team that the glass soda bottle she'd picked up in the kitchen almost slipped out of her hands.

Shino eyed the bottle jealously – his own weapon was a pair of headphones. _I totally deserve something better,_ he thought,_ 'cause I'm Shino._

Kari grabbed Lee by the wrist, his fist inches away from her nose. "You'd better calm down," she threatened, "before I get angry."

Lee pulled his wrist away from her grasp. "Okay, I'll be good!"

Shikamaru checked his watch (yes, he has a watch; you've just never seen it before!) and said, "Just so you know, time's almost up. Anyone got a plan?"

"Why don't you come up with one?" Sakura demanded. "You're the genius!"

"And you've got green hair – what's your point?" he countered.

Sakura growled and shook her fist at him threateningly, but he just turned his back. Her Inner Sakura was like, _Oh, you bastard! I'll make you wish you'd never said that!_

The alarm went off, emitting a short, piercing ring. The whole team looked toward the house, then altogether looked at Kari.

"All right, follow me!" she said, leading them around to the back of the house.

I think that at this point, I should describe just how big Kari's house is. The house itself is huge, but the surrounding land is _gigantic_. There's a hedge maze, a mini-forest, and just lots of space that's perfect for a search-and capture game.

Inside the house, the Tootsie Rolls had heard the alarm as well…

"How could we NOT hear that thing!" Kiba demanded. "It's like, two feet away from us!" Akamaru barked at the ringing alarm angrily.

Well, SORRY! Gosh, chill out…

"Can we get on with this thing, you two?" Lily said impatiently "Pretty soon, they'll be closing in on us like…things…that close in on you…and stuff…"

"Follow me!" Naruto shouted, and he charged off by himself. Even though he's only spent a day in the house. Let's see how long he lasts, shall we?

"Naruto, GET BACK HERE!" Ino shouted after him – well, it was more like she was shouting at the huge cloud of dust he'd left behind. "What about the plan!"

"Okay, now what do we do?" Tenten said dismally. "Naruto's gone, so our plan is pretty much wrecked!"

Neji rolled his eyes at her. "Do you _always _have to be such a pessimist? I'm sure Naruto can handle himself. We didn't have much of a plan to begin with, anyway."

"Well, I may be pessimistic," Tenten retorted, "but at least I'm not all antisocial like you! I can talk to people like a normal person!"

"Yeah, right…" Neji said, even though he knew inside that she was right – but he wouldn't let her know that! "When was the last time you've ever talked to ANYONE? Face it, Tenten – you've got _no_ personality at all."

Tenten's eye twitched at his response. If there's one thing Tenten hates more than letting her hair down, it's being told she has no personality. That's because it's true! Don't believe me? Well, then, try to sum up Tenten's personality in one or two words!

Hehe, see what I mean? You can't!

Neji was patting himself on the back and feeling so awesome with his comeback until Lily jumped in.

"Okay, new plan!" Lily called out. "We'll split into groups of two and go off to hunt the others! Ino, you'll be with Chouji since you two work so well together…"

Ino slumped and whined, "Aww man, if only that stupid Sakura hadn't taken Sasuke…" The two of them split off from the group, armed with a souvenir hat and a loaf of bread.

Kiba whispered to Akamaru, "Yep, they're doomed!" Akamaru yipped in reply, causing Kiba to gasp. "Hey, my fuzzy slippers are SO much better than their weapons!" Yes, Kiba was armed with fuzzy slippers.

Akamaru barked at him some more. "Oh yeah! Well…YOUR FACE!" Kiba shot back. Nice try, Kiba…

"Hey, Kiba! Listen up! You'll be paired with Tenten, and I'll be with Neji."

"Why am I stuck with you?" Neji whined.

"Because we're made for each other, silly! Now, let's go already!" With those parting words of wisdom, the group split up, ready to hunt some Stud Muffins!

Well, they're not all THAT studly…or muffinly…but that's all beside the point!

**. : With the Stud Muffins – yet again… : .**

"All right, let's go over the pairings again…" Kari began. Yes, the Stud Muffins are splitting into pairs as well. Why, you may ask? Because attacking in one mob would be just plain SILLY!

Well, there's that…and I can't really think of another strategy. It works well, too – SO THERE!

"Are you done yet?" Kari said.

…Yes.

"Okay, then let's see… Shino will be by himself, I guess – "

"Just the way I like it." Shino walked off by himself, ready for some good ol' fashioned fighting!

Kari continued, " – Hinata will be paired with Shikamaru, Sasuke will be with Sakura, leaving…me with Lee? Geez, what was I thinking?"

"Yaaaay!" Sakura squealed happily. "Me and Sasuke-kun, together again! Take THAT, Ino!"

Sasuke was already annoyed with the pink – excuse me, _green_-haired girl. He said, "If you slow me down, I'm definitely not waiting for you. So can you, I don't know, try to actually do something this time?"

"I wouldn't count on that," Shikamaru said to him, and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sakura was about to go psycho on Shikamaru when Hinata chimed in. "Guys? We should probably start now. The other team might be on their way over here now…"

"Yeah, Hinata's right." Kari looked off in the direction of the house. "Besides, Shino left quite a while ago, so we should catch up."

And with that, the not-so-studly Stud Muffins split up to hunt down some Tootsies!

**a/n:** And the hunt is on! By the way, if you were wondering where Tenten's whole hair-phobia thing came from (read the Truth or Dare chappie) , it's an idea I got from another of my fics, Bad Hair Day. Read and review - at your own risk! Thanks to **NekoKiriku** for the idea – a great idea, by the way! As always, suggestions are apreciated (and thanx a bunch to those of you that submitted them!). Until next time!


End file.
